Severus en paz
by NeruBlack
Summary: Severus Snape merecia descansar


Yo sabía que nunca iba a terminar de pagar por lo que había hecho. Traicione gente. La vida no me había alcanzado para enmendar todos los errores que cometí y en verdad lo sentía.

No voy a negar el miedo que sentí y no voy a decir que jamás pensé en abandonar la causa, pero esos malditos ojos estaban siempre ahí para recordarme lo valiente que ella había sido. Hasta el final, ella había sido valiente hasta el último respiro y no podía permitirme escapar y huir si ella no lo había hecho.

Si, ella me había abandonado. Aún sentía el dolor. Esa agonía estaba presente siempre, desde que veía en todas las malditas clases de pociones su mirada hasta cuando debía hacer un Patronus. ¿No es injusto que ella se haya podido ir con Potter?

Jamás le iba a perdonar eso, pero si hablamos de culpas creo que yo gano con las manos atadas. Ya no importaba lo mucho que yo la había…apreciado o cuanto lo seguía haciendo. Ya no importaba que ella se hubiera ido con él, o simplemente ido sin mí. Solo importaba que el chico siguiera con vida, _por poco tiempo_ pensé.

Suspire dejando que mis ideas siguieran nadando en el interior de mi cabeza.

-Severus, el Señor Tenebroso quiere hablar contigo-la voz de Lucius sonaba quebrada, siempre supe que él no tenía madera de Mortifago. Estaba preocupado por Draco, claro. No podía culparlo, había un chico de la misma edad de Draco que me preocup… que tenía que cumplir un misión esa noche y no debía retrasarse.

-Voy para allá-le respondí caminando por la puerta abierta que había dejado al entrar. Al pasar sentí su lastima. Si, definitivamente ese hombre no era un Mortifago.

Deje que mis pies me dirigieran hacia donde Voldemort se encontraba (Sí, Voldemort. No le iba a temer al nombre en los últimos minutos del maldito plan). Pise cada madera vieja del lugar sin poder evitar recordar que unos jóvenes burlaban la ley mágica en ese lugar hace veinte años mas o menos, sonreí ante la idea de que yo los había descubierto. Me pregunte que había sucedido en esa casa realmente ¿Qué era lo que hacían luego de transformarse?, me encogí de hombros ante mi propia pregunta.

Llegue ante él unos minutos después de hablar con Lucius.

No escuche muy bien lo que me decía para ser sinceros. Yo ya sabía que tenía que responder, ya había practicado para esta situación. Sabía lo que le me diría y sabia que debía responder, sabía que era lo que pasaría, sabía que estaba viendo el mundo por última vez. Sabía que moriría en la casa de los gritos. ¿Qué ironía verdad? Moriría en aquel lugar, en donde unos adolescentes imprudentes se reunían a burlar el peligro sin importarles mucho el respeto que le debían al castillo que les había dado un hogar, que me había dado un hogar. Siempre respete mucho Hogwarts, siempre.

Sentí un dolor terrible, indescriptible. La serpiente me había mordido. Su veneno me mataría en cuestión de segundos, eso o moriría desangrado. No sé cuál fue el motivo entre esos dos, pero estoy seguro de que morí rápido porque sencillamente estaba cansado.

Le preste atención a la última frase de Voldemort. Me dijo que lo sentía.

Supe que solo eran palabras, el no lo sentía en absoluto, el haría lo que fuera por conseguir poder, por conseguir ser superior. Mi muerte era solo otra de tantas, era insignificante para el mundo y para el solo represaba un sacrificio menor.

El desapareció antes de que yo muriera, sentí como alguien se movía a mi alrededor. Supe en el instante de quien se trataba era James Potter que venía a molestarme en mi muerte, incluso para ser rivales eso era cruel de su parte. Luego recordé un detalle importante, el estaba muerto. No se cómo pude olvidarlo.

No, no se trataba de Potter, al menos no de ese Potter. Era su hijo, el hijo de Potter. Tal vez a veces era también el hijo de Lily.

Cuando lo tuve frente a mi lo tome de la ropa para acerarlo más, le di eso que tanta falta le haría. No tenía ni fuerza ni una varita, así que deje que mis recuerdos se mesclaran con la sangre. El los tomo tal como se lo pedí.

Eso era todo, y podía marcharme. No había algo bueno que mirar solo una oscura y mohosa casa vieja, no quería morir después de todo teniendo esa imagen.

-Mírame-le pedí con voz cortada y débil.

Él lo hizo. Mi mirada y la de Lily se encontraron en los ojos de Harry (si, Harry. No había pasado por toda esa epifanía para que siga siendo solo "el hijo de Potter").

Escuche la risa de una niña. Esa risa era de color rojo, yo conocía a la dueña y sabía que se estaba columpiando junto a su hermana. Sonreí y me limite a mirarla desde atrás de un cerco.

Supe que todo había terminado.

Si leen por favor dejen Reviews. Es importante para mi cada una de las opiniones de quienes leen.

Este es otro fic que no me convencía, espero que no esté demasiado forzado.

Saludos virtuales, Nimphadora.


End file.
